Fairy Tale Within A Fairy Tale
by StarlightSakura
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped, Inu & crew have to go save her. It kinda has a Sleeping Beauty feel to it in later chapters


Fairy Tale Within a Fairy Tale  
  
By: StarlightSakura  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey howdy hey howz it goin? Well, here's mai third fic. This's mai Inuyasha one. Hope ya'll like it. It took me a helluva long time to figure out the title and it may change later son. Here to help me with the disclaimer and other stuff is the one and only: INUYASHA!!!! *bounces into Inuyasha's arms and starts playin with his ears.*  
  
Inuyasha: *drops StarlightSakura* Feh.  
  
Me: Owww! Pwease Inu-kun. C'mon. Be a good boy.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine, if it'll get you outta my face.  
  
Me: YAY!!! *bouces into his arms and starts playin with his ears again* You're soo nice Inu-kun!  
  
Inuyasha: Sometimes I wonder why. Anyway, here's StarlightSakura's disclaimer: She no own, you no sue. Can I go now?  
  
Me: Noooo!!!! Ears, ears! *starts playing with his ears again* just a little longer, besides, you agreed to be here for the premiere of your fanfic by me in exchange for 200 packages of ramen, remember?  
  
Inuyasha: *thinks for a while* fine. Tell them about the story.  
  
Me: *stops playin with Inu-kun's ears* Hmmmmm. Kagome is kidnapped, Inu & crew havta go save her, there's a bit of a Sleeping Beauty theme to this fic. Enjoy!! *goes back to playin with the ears.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha! Let me go!"  
  
"Trust me on this one wench, you don't wanna be let go."  
  
Inuyasha had been luring a dark demon out from the shadows of the woods when he came into a small clearing. There he saw Kagome with her back turned to them. Realizing she was in danger, Inuyasha picked up Kagome, threw her over his shoulder and continued running.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that fo."  
  
"If you would look behind me instead of at me, you would see."  
  
Kagome turned and was barely able to make out the figure of a pitch black dragon demon, which seemed to vanish in the shadows.  
  
"Well why the hell are you running away from it?! Just kill it with the Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Didn't you notice? It practically disappears in the shadows, even I can only see a general area of where it might be. The only way to see it clearly is if it gets into the light. Ya stupid idiot."  
  
Kagome was going to 'sit' Inuyasha right then and there but decided against it because of their current situation. She gave herself a mental note to do it later. "At least run a bit faster!" She yelled instead.  
  
Inuyasha thought about dropping Kagome on the ground and just letting the demon get her but as quickly as the thought came into his head, it quickly flew out. He just continued running until he came to the huge clearing where he, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had set up camp for the night. Noticing only Sango there, Inuyasha stopped. He put Kagome on the ground and she grabbed her bow and arrows and was joined by Sango and her boomerang. The two girls stood next to Inuyasha ready to attack  
  
(A/N: Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara are off somewhere in the woods)  
  
The two girls and hanyou watched as the dragon demon shrunk in size and changed shape. As the demon shrank, it started forming the shape of a human, a woman. She looked to be in her early twenties with dark red hair and red eyes. She wore a short sleeved black and red kimono-stlye dress with two gold dragons encircling the dress from top to bottom. Around her arms were two gold dragon bracelets with rubies for eyes. "Which one of you is the half-breed Inuyasha?" She asked in a cold, almost dead, voice.  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward "Thought you would've figured it out by now."  
  
"It seems I should have. No matter. Which one of you is the miko- reincarnate Kagome?"  
  
"What do you want with Kagome?" asked the hanyou, taking a more defensive stance in front of the two girls.  
  
"Heheh. I see. So I was right about you. Now for the girl." The woman waved a hand over the ground and as she did, it exploded under Inuyasha, causing him to be tossed into the air.  
  
Kagome watched in horror as the hanyou was thrown near to where the fire was. "Inuyasha! Are you alright?!" She yelled.  
  
"Go check on him, I'll handle her." Sango said as she started running towards the woman, ready to throw her boomerang.  
  
The woman closed her eyes as she moved her hand up and down in front of her. Her hand's shadow grew longer and became two shadows. One shot out of the ground and squeezed tightly around Sango, lifted her high into the air, causing the demon exterminator to faint and drop her weapon.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome yelled as she saw her friend get captured. She noticed Inuyasha getting up using Tetsusaiga as a support. He was covered in blood and dirt from the explosion. Kagome held her arms out to him and tried to help him lean onto her. "Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha pushed Kagome away. "Get away. I'll take care of this. Go find Miroku, Shippo, and Kiara." He said.  
  
"No! I've gotta help Sango!"  
  
"GO! Or else you'll get hurt!" Inuyasha pushed Kagome to the ground. And walked off.  
  
What Inuyasha didn't notice was the shadow approaching Kagome. Kagome stared at Inuyasha with an evil look and was turning to leave when she felt something wrap around her legs. "Ahh!!" She yelled. Inuyasha quickly turned and saw the shadow wrapping around her legs and crawling up her body to trap her.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha slashed at the shadow with Tetsusaiga but only succeeded in slicing air as the shadow only became hard as it touched Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha! She let go of Sango! Go get her! I'll get myself out."  
  
"A.are you sure?"  
  
"GO GET SANGO!" Kagome yelled in a tone not to be ignored.  
  
Inuyasha jumped into the air, grabbed Sango, and landed safley on the ground. He turned to Kagome and a look of shock came over his face as he saw her entire body except her arms and head covered in the shadows. He also noticed that she was disappearing. He dropped Sango on the ground and ran over to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" The hanyou stretched his hand out to her and she did the same. The two grabbed each other's hand for only a second before Kagome disappeared completely along with the woman. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as she vanished right before his eyes.  
  
Miroku and Shippo arrived riding atop a transformed Kirara just in time to see Kagome disappear. Miroku and Shippo had gotten a feeling they should get back to their camp as fast as they could, unfortunately they had strayed quite a distance from the camp and after running five minutes straight, Shippo smelled Inuyasha's and Sango's blood in the air. That was when Kirara transformed and they arrived at the camp and saw Kagome reach for Inuyasha before vanishing. Miroku noticed the woman disappear also.  
  
"Inuyasha! What happened to Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he ran up to Inuyasha. "And where is Lady Sango?"  
  
"Kagome, Kagome was taken. Sango is over there, she got knocked out." Inuyasha said. 'Kagome was taken.' He let the words sink in as if he had just heard the news himself.  
  
"Lady Sango?! Are you alright? Come on wake up Lady Sango." Miroku said as he knelt by Sango.  
  
At that moment, Inuyasha stood up and walked into the woods." I'm going to go look for her. Nobody takes her away from me." He said, not noticing his choice of words.  
  
"Search for her now, and she will die."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, likies, dislikies? I thought it wuz kinda long (six pages for me) so I ended it here to leave ya'll hangin.  
  
Inuyasha: She did it cuz she thinks you'll actually come back to read it.  
  
Me: Inu-kun! *sits him down, hands him a bowl of Ramen and starts playing with his ears*  
  
Inuyasha: Will you quit it already?!  
  
Me: No. *looks at readers* There's a little button down there somewhere that sends you to a review page. Click it and tell me what ya think. It ain't gonna kill ya. Well, yeah. ............... Um, why are you still reading this? You should be reviewing, or something. Bai bai! Say bye Inu- kun  
  
Inuyasha: *slurp* bye *slurp* Oi, StarlightSakura, more noodles! 


End file.
